


The Way You Look Tonight

by Deans_Fetish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Sibling Incest, blindfold kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-19
Updated: 2009-09-19
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8723749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_Fetish/pseuds/Deans_Fetish
Summary: Sam knows Dean is watching, even if he can't see him.





	

Lashes danced across high cheekbones as champagne hazel orbs darted behind closed eyes.

Shades of black and maroon the only sight available to him, though his body was alive with sensations.

Calloused fingertips ghosting over the taunt flesh of his chest and abs, circling sensitive skin of his nipple and cock.

Moaning softly, Sam’s head rolled on the pillow, lips parting as he felt the warm tightness of a hand wrap around his aching dick, slowly beginning to pump at the same moment his nipple was tweaked and rolled between work roughened digits. 

Sucking in air between his teeth, Sam arched his back into the touch, hips bucking, thrusting his weeping cock into the fisted hand. 

Even without being able to see him, Sam knew how his brother looked right now, knew he was watching every move he made, knew that Dean’s pupils were so lust blown that his green eyes were nearly black, that his breaths were panting out. 

Sam could hear every one of them, even above his own. Knew that his heart was beating out of control just as much as his own was. 

It was true that when one of your senses were taken away all of your others grew sharper, his sure seemed to have, or maybe he was just that in tune with his brother… always, and this was no different.

Sam’s neck arched as he groaned, teeth clenching, “Oh God, Dean!”

“That’s it, Sammy. Do it, cum for me, wanna see,” Dean demanded softly.

Sam’s entire body stiffened, eyes behind the blindfold squeezing tightly closed, back arching, cheeks flushed, breaths panting out through flared nostrils as his balls drew up painfully tight. 

Sam screamed his brother’s name just as the first rope of spunk shot from his dick, coating his brother’s hand. 

Slowly calming, breaths still panting, even as he tried to steady them, Sam’s lips slowly curved into a smile. “I think I have a new kink. Blindfolds aren’t half bad.”


End file.
